Mi nueva vida
by Draculaxx
Summary: La vida de Ritsu sería envidiable para muchas, pero para ella no era suficiente, un raro deseo y un correo realmente extraño le cambian la vida para siempre... ¿qué dices? ¿otro mundo?... Es un fic de aventuras y sobrenatural así bien pro, pero también abra romance mucho romance xD Yui-azu y MioxRitsuxMugi. Los amaré si lo leen :3
1. Nuevo mundo

**Adivinen quién llego con un nuevo fic :D LOL aquí su escritor bipolar y con las notas más tontas y bonitas que hay :D yo ._. xD en verdad pienso que debería de dejar de poner caritas ._. Bueno primero les dejaré leer el cap. :3 **

******Bueno no se si sea a fuerza pero como veo que muchos lo hacen y yo quiero ser popular :3 Los personajes de K-on no son mios, si los fueran habría muchisimo más yuri :$ lo hago con el único fin de divertirme gracias :)**

* * *

_Un día normal más, en mi vida normal, con personas normales en lugares normales, manteniendo siempre las mismas pláticas normales y momentos normales…_

_Todo eso suena tan lejano ahora…_

"Buenos días chicas tomen sus asientos por favor la clase va a empezar…"

Es mi primer año de preparatoria, soy Tainaka Ritsu una hermosa y escultural chica de 16 años jajaja bueno eso último fue una exageración jajaja.

Soy estudiante en una prestigiosa escuela de Japón, aun no entiendo cómo es que entre aquí, pero aquí me tienen, me encantan los videojuegos y el anime, no trato de esconderlo pero aun así le agrado a todas (algo que es un poco raro pues las chicas que les gusta el anime no son muy bien vistas no sé por qué) o bueno les agrado a casi todas, hay chicas muy raras en esta escuela pero bueno no vale la pena hablar de eso, pero bueno no todo en la vida es entretenimiento me encanta leer y me interesa mucho la astrología por lo que estoy estudiando mucho últimamente.

Sin embargo… no puedo entender un sentimiento dentro de lo más profundo de mi corazón algo que me grita pero yo no puedo escuchar, algo que me llama y me dice que yo tengo preparado otro destino pero no se cual…

"Señorita Tainaka, Señorita Tainaka" me gire rápidamente al darme cuenta de que me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

"Tainaka Ritsu si hay algo más importante que mi clase en lo que deba pensar podría decírmelo por favor"

"ehh no, no maestra perdón" todas rieron, no es algo muy raro me gusta ver a la gente feliz por lo que siempre trato de ser agradable.

Todo el día transcurrió normalmente, estoy empezando a odiar esa palabra… pues últimamente todo me parece así.

"ahhhhh quiero que me pasé algo emocionante" dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza desesperadamente

"pero Ritsu tu vida es la más emocionante de la de todas nosotras" me contestaron mis amigas o mejor dicho compañeras…

"Pero qué dicen, yo quiero algo emocionante como si viviera en un final fantasy y ser la elegida, o como Chrono Cross, o como Dragon Quest…" mientras seguía nombrando juegos mis amigas se burlaban conmigo o de mi tal vez.

"pero qué cosas dices Ritsu, de verdad tienes una gran imaginación, demás muchas te envidiamos de por sí, tienes buenas calificaciones a pesar de que pareces despreocupada y desde ahora ya sabes a lo que te quieres dedicar, sin contar que tienes tu popularidad con las chicas" me dijo otra amiga con cara pícara.

"creo que hasta ahora aún no me interesan ese tipo de cosas" caminada rumbo a mi casa con las manos detrás de mi cabeza, "pero en verdad me gustaría vivir algo especial y único"

"Escuche que hay un pozo de los deseos muy famoso" me miro otra de las chicas que siempre estaba conmigo, "tal vez si le pides, tu deseo se haga realidad."

"¿lo intentamos?" les dije con una sonrisa.

"claro" sonrieron felices…

-solo desearía dejar de sentirme así… dejar de sentirme tan vacía…-

Sin saberlo, varías de las chicas que la acompañaban deseaban que ella les diera un oportunidad, a veces la vida no es muy justa…

"¿qué deseaste Ritsu-chan?"

"¿Mmmm… tener un harem con todas ustedes? Jajaja" todas rieron pero no sé si fue mi imaginación ver sonrojarse a Tatsuki y Lala-chan, bueno da lo mismo seguro fue eso, mi imaginación.

"Jajaja tal vez algún día te pase Ritsu pero por ahora nos vemos mañana cuídate…" sonrieron y se fueron.

Regrese a mi casa y mi hermano Satoshi era el único que estaba ahí.

"¿Satoshi y los demás?" le pregunte a mi hermano desde la cocina pues moría de hambre.

"no tengo idea" me dijo, me dieron ganas de darle un golpe pero bueno así es mi hermano.

"aquí está la cena" le dije mientras ponía la mesa.

"vaya tiene tiempo que no comía algo tuyo one-chan has mejorado mucho"

"jajaja pero qué dices Satoshi" dije fingiendo modestia pues estaba tomando clases de cocina…

"bueno me voy a mi cuarto tengo ganas de terminar el FFVI ese hijo de put… de Kefka parece que es invencible" dije completamente extasiada…"

"Jajajaja ¿aún no puedes con él?" mi hermano comparte mis aficiones conmigo le aprecio mucho, pero me frustra un poco que él sea mejor que yo aunque nunca lo admito abiertamente "deberías subir de nivel antes de ir por los jefes one-chan"

"yo sé que puedo ganarle a ese payaso maniático así como estoy" dije volteándome orgullosa.

"luego no digas que no te lo advertí"

Sin más fui a mi habitación y prendí la laptop, y empecé a jugar en el emulador, no me critiquen es difícil encontrar juegos baratos últimamente.

Después de jugar un par de horas y por fin haber vencido a Kefka, después de subir un poco de nivel jaja, revise mi correo pues había hecho un pedido por internet y quería revisar la confirmación del pedido pero un correo me llamo la atención, el remitente, bueno en realidad no había remitente simplemente aparecía vacío el espacio y como tema venía escrito en inglés:" the life that you want is waiting" me quede dudando un momento pero… no perdía nada con revisarlo.

Al abrirlo me sorprendí pues no aparecía nada pero por un momento destello la pantalla y creí ver… ¿un hada? Debo estar empezando a imaginar cosas.

Cerré la laptop y me fui a dormir, pues mañana sería hora de regresar, a mi vida, mi verdadera vida…

Me desperté sola lo cual era raro mi despertador siempre hacía el trabajo o en todo caso mi hermano que venía a jo... molestar la existencia.

Pero mi sorpresa fue increíble al ver que no estaba en mi casa, no pude reprimir un grito al darme cuenta que estaba en un tipo de cabaña o algo así.

"Oye Ritsu ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué rayos gritas así?" me hablo mi madre, era mi madre pero estaba vestida, cómo decirlo no como normalmente se viste la gente, estaba vestida como si estuviéramos en la edad media o algo por el estilo, era un extraño vestido de manta con un cinturón de cuero y sandalias.

"ma-ma-ma ¿por qué rayos estas vestida así?" dije tartamudeando.

"¿te sientes bien Ritsu? Estas muy rara hoy"

No entendía lo que pasaba pero por ahora no insistiría más.

"perdón estoy un poco mareada"

Aun no te mejoras ayer te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza y estábamos preocupados.

Pensé en usar esta situación.

"madre siento que he perdido parte de mis recuerdos, me podrías decir en dónde estamos, en qué año y otras cosas."

Mi madre me miro con un poco de tristeza.

"mi pequeña hija, no pasa nada te apoyaremos en lo que recobras la memoria, estamos en nuestra casa que está a las afueras de la ciudad del oeste, Toshi Kasai, en el año 3026 del régimen del kaos, pero esas en verdad fueron preguntas extrañas querida, aunque me gustaría saber si recuerdas lo que harás hoy… es algo muy importante para ti."

"me gustaría decir que así es" dije mientras abrazaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho, esto era increíble no entendía nada pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz.

"hoy vas a ir a obtener tu hada siempre lo quisiste" me dijo mirándome a los ojos con un cariño que hace mucho no sentía de su parte… o bueno en mi vida anterior… pues estaba segura de que mi vida cambiaría.

"¿mi propia hada?"

"si hija te explicaré pues parece que no recuerdas muchas cosas" me dijo viéndome con paciencia.

"Lo que harás hoy es ir a recibir tu hada guardiana, en este mundo mágico lo que crea un vínculo entre los humanos y los seres mágicos son las hadas, estás son entregadas una vez los jóvenes cumplen 15 años y deciden vivir una vida de caballeros…"

"eso suena genial…" no pude evitar mostrar mi felicidad. "¿Entonces las hadas son como una insignia o algo así?

"no te confundas hija las hadas no son objetos, son seres vivos y la vida de un caballero se podría ser que es genial, pero no olvides que tu padre murió en una misión de su gremio… así que espero que te cuides por favor."

"no te preocupes madre" mi padre estaba muerto en el otro mundo pero me alegraba saber que mi padre murió como un caballero… y de alguna manera me sentía más a gusto con mi nueva realidad…

"espero me sigas ayudando a recordar mamá muchas gracias, me podrías explicar lo que debo hacer para conseguir a mi hada…"

"hija uno no consigue a su hada, las hadas te eligen a ti..."

"eso me hace sentir un poco mejor… y dónde me elegirá…"

"En la tarde cuando se meta la luna y salga el segundo sol las hadas despertarán eso solo pasa una vez al año, iremos a la ciudad central en unos momentos así que arréglate lo mejor que puedas… por cierto una vez consigas tu hada nivel 1 tendrás que unirte a un gremio pero como perdiste tu memoria creo que sería mejor que te diera algunas recomendaciones mientras vamos de camino…"

"¿hada nivel 1? Acaso suben de nivel…

"Eso es algo complicado de explicar… pero te lo explicaran en tu clan," claramente viendo que surgía otra duda en mí, "el clan va a ser un grupo de caballeros que trabajen contigo."

"perdón por la duda de nuevo, ¿pero cómo elegiré el clan?" le pregunte un poco triste pues me sentía tonta preguntando todo eso.

"eso es algo que nadie que no sea un caballero sabe hija…" me contesto con una sonrisa que me calmo mucho…

"bueno es hora…"

Me pare y salí de mi cuarto, bueno mi nuevo cuarto… antes de salir de la casa mi madre me dio un gran abrazo. "pase lo que pase, tú siempre serás lo más importante para nosotros Ritsu…" no lo entendí del todo en ese momento…

Al salir de la casa cualquier duda de que si estaba en otro mundo se disipo… el atardecer no era normal… bajo un cielo de un tono verdoso y un atardecer de 2 soles una naranja y el otro rojo dejándole paso a lo que parecería una luna por su tono plateado era muchísimo más brillante, eso era algo que definitivamente nunca olvidaría.

Todo lo que le pasaría a partir de ahora nunca lo olvidaría.

* * *

**Les dije que sería un proyecto medio loco xDD en verdad me hubiera gustado terminar con "El amor duele un poco" antes de haber empezado a subir este fic... pero de nuevo yo y me quejas -_- nadie opino en reviews si querían este fic nuevo o querían continuación -_- pero bue trataré de hacer este fic :3 **

**Bueno como verán el genero principal es aventura pero también habrá romance, mucho romance xDDD pero a su tiempo,la protagonista principal es Ritsu, pero eso no le quitará protagonismo a ninguna de las chicas, si algo tengo claro es que será Yui-azu(amo a la pequeña de coletas :3) pero si siguieron mi otro fic estoy enojado aún con ella xD, lo que no se es si será Mitsu o Mugitsu LOL. Si lees esto Maud Davenport es gracias a ti que surgio mi gusto por el Mugitsu :3 te amo mil :3 xDDD**

**trataré de actualizar pronto y así :3 por cierto se aceptan ideas acerca de los nombres de las hadas de cada una de las chicas :3, esto sería un mini spoiler pero lo necesito para su ayuda, Ritsu tendrá poderes de fuego, Yui de agua, Mugi de sanación, Mio poderes oscuros y la pequeña Azu-nyan sera una arquera pero tendrá un poder oculto que luego lo verán ;) se aceptan idea para los nombres de las hadas :3 **

**Creo que eso es todo espero sus reviews si les gusto y si no tambien equis de xD Los amo mil, a los que vieron mi aviso de "el amor duele un poco y no comentaron a esos no los amo mil -_-" **

**Este fic será largo solo si ustedes me dan su apoyo :3 sino creo que debería buscarme otro pasatiempo xD eso es todo y bueno bye bye :3**


	2. Mi compañera Hinoshin

**Ya regreseu :3 me extrañaron u,u? yo se que no pero bueno xD aqui la continuación de este fic :3 bueno los dejo leer el fic y ya digo mis tonterias abajo equis dé xD.**

**********Bueno no se si sea a fuerza pero como veo que muchos lo hacen y yo quiero ser popular :3 Los personajes de K-on no son mios, si los fueran habría muchisimo más yuri :$ lo hago con el único fin de divertirme gracias :) Y una cosa más si por alguna razón aparece el nombre de otro personaje de otro anime también los derechos son del respectivo autor, no soy muy bueno con los nombres xDDDD y los personajes de invención mía si los usan tendran que pagarme con un pan tostado con mermelada y leche :3 perdón no desayune ._. xD**

* * *

_Mi vida cambiaría de eso estoy segura, pero esto es lo que siempre quise, lo que siempre fue mi deseo, pero no todo siempre va bien cuando se piden cosas sin pensarlo…_

Definitivamente nunca había visto un panorama así, todo era hermoso a mi alrededor, casas de un estilo medieval rodeaban el paisaje, era una calle muy transitada por gente de todo tipo aunque eran todos "comunes" por comunes me refiero a que todos eran humanos pues a estas alturas me esperaba lo que sea, mi vista seguía en el cielo aunque era de día, el cielo albergaba una luna más plateada que la luna de la Tierra normal, no podía dejar de mirarla era hermosa.

"Parece que no olvidaste eso..:" me dijo mi madre que me guiaba atreves de la ciudad.

"¿No olvide qué?" le dije mientras miraba un puesto de comida que parecía realmente deliciosa.

"2 cosas, tu amor hacía la madre luna y tu amor aún más grande por la comida." Menciono mientras reía, en verdad mi madre se parece mucho a mí.

Yo también reí un poco mientras recorríamos el camino.

"¿Madre, toda la gente puede ser caballero o no?" le pregunte mientras nos alejábamos del centro de la ciudad o eso me parecía porque la cantidad de gente disminuía.

"No Ritsu, no hay base para ser caballero, cuando alguien nace, al 4to día la gente puede o no llevar a sus hijos con el sacerdote de la ciudad y el sacerdote utiliza un viejo aparato mágico para mostrar si el niño o niña puede o no convertirse en caballero, si alberga o no magia en su corazón. No es hereditario, ni tampoco se distingue entre posición social, la gente nace y puede elegir entre serlo o no."

"Eso en cierta forma me hace sentir especial."

"Lo eres Ritsu, mucho."

Seguimos caminando y yo divagando en mis pensamientos…

Salimos de la ciudad, eso era seguro pues cada vez había menos casas y había un paisaje mucho más natural pero al caminar unos 30 minutos más, divise un lugar que incluso después de haber visto lo que había visto al momento logro sorprenderme.

"Sukaishiti, así se llama la ciudad céntrica hija… es donde encontrarás a tu compañera."

La ciudad más hermosa jamás descrita en cualquier cuento de hadas que ella jamás hubiera leído quedaba en ridículo comparada con la ciudad flotante que estaba frente a ellas, pero no por su grandeza, ya que era relativamente pequeña comparada con la ciudad del oeste, sino por su hermosura, pues no encuentro otro adjetivo para describirla, era completamente blanca y flotaba a unos 200 metros o eso calculaba tontamente mientras alzaba la vista hacía ese palacio magnifico.

"¿cómo rayos se supone que subamos ahí?" le pregunte a mi mamá mientras no dejaba de mirar el imponente palacio que desprendía un ligero polvo que parecía como pequeños diamantes triturados en diminutos pedazos.

"Solo tú subirás hija." Me contesto fríamente.

"pero…"

"Nada de peros, solo los caballeros pueden subir a la ciudad central." Me contesto mirándome a los ojos "cuídate Ritsu, después de que te establezcas no olvides escribirme." Unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron sus ojos miel igual que los míos.

"Claro que lo haré." Le dije mientras la abrazaba.

En ese momento como por instinto cuando me soltó gire la cabeza hacía el palacio di un paso hacia delante por alguna razón yo ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, levante una mano y tuve una extraña sensación mientras notaba se desvanecía poco a poco mi cuerpo, le di una última mirada a mi madre y alcance a articular. "te amo madre, cuídate."

Fue como si perdiera la conciencia unos segundos y aparecí en un lugar maravilloso, como se notaba desde lejos todas las calles eran de un color blanco precioso, del color de las perlas, las casa eran mucho más modernas pero de estilo occidental, con muchas decoraciones por todos lados, se notaba que si algo les sobraba eran recursos.

De nuevo como si ya supiera lo que tenía que hacer, o mejor dicho como si una voz me lo mandara dentro de mi supe que tenía que dirigirme hacia el edificio más grande dentro de la pequeña ciudad, era como un castillo pero tenía una extraña forma circular y se levantaba como un cono volteado de cabeza, había una desmesurada cantidad de fuentes de agua en la entrada del "castillo", simplemente entre por la puerta principal y vi a unas 2 personas de más o menos mi edad y un hombre que me dejo perpleja.

Medía más o menos unos 2 metros de estatura y tenía el pelo largo castaño, tenía puesta una armadura prominente de color verde con detalles blancos con un escudo realmente gigantesco con lo que parecía un remolino en medio.

Después de verlo gire la mirada hacía dentro lo que parecía un templo dentro del castillo.

"Bueno parece que tú eres la última novata, soy Grandfield mago de hada nivel 47 de la ciudad del este, soy el que los acompañará al gran árbol dentro del templo para que obtengan su hada y empiecen su vida como guerreros. Que ustedes y yo nos encontráramos no es una coincidencia, solo una vez en la vida un mago puede ser el anfitrión para apoyar a nuevos magos y ustedes solo pudieron entrar a esta ciudad si es que su corazón se los ordenaba…"

En cuanto empezó a hablar no pude despegar la mirada de él, era un hombre realmente imponente y sus ojos marrones derrochaban seguridad debería tener entre unos 30 años, después de un escuchar con atención lo que dijo dio una pausa.

"Ustedes 3 novatos hoy se convertirán en caballeros o nunca lo harán, las hadas los elegirán aquí encontraran a su compañera en la vida y muerte, un pacto eterno de confianza eso es lo que tendrán hoy y tienen solo 24 horas para que lo lleven a cabo."

Con esas últimas palabras nos señaló que era momento de ir hacía el templo.

"Yuuno Scryiia, Yui Hirasawa y Rits0u Tainaka les deseo toda la suerte"

Abrió la puerta y nos señaló que entráramos, esto empezaba a ser molesto, no importaba lo que viera, todo me parecía asombroso…

De un gigantesco árbol salían una increíble cantidad de hadas de todos los colores en todas direcciones y de todos los tamaños, algunas medían lo de una manzana siendo que las más grandes llegaban a medir unos 25 a 30 cm.

Las hadas te eligen a ti no tu a ellas… esas palabras rebotaban en mi cabeza.

No sé en qué momento me separe de mis acompañantes, sin explicación alguna y en un mundo del cual yo no entendía aún la gran cosa me fue entregada esta misión…

Me deje guiar por mi instinto de nuevo, solo me senté a un costado del gran árbol y cerré los ojos no pude dormir pero extrañamente se sentía muy placentero, podía sentir como el tiempo pasaba pero no me causaba ninguna preocupación, simplemente estaba ahí desfrutando de un momento mágico conmigo misma y el lugar más tranquilo en el que había estado, después de no sé realmente cuanto tiempo, sentí como algo de un ligero peso se posaba en mi cabeza por lo que abrí los ojos.

"no te abras dormido verdad"

"qué cosas dices es mi método de meditar."

"holgazanear no es sinónimo de meditar Ritsu."

"Lo se… Hinoshin…"

"Entonces si eres tú."

"Y quién más podría ser la dueña del hada más hermosa del lugar."

"No te creas mucho."

Se posó en mi mano una preciosa hada de unos 10 cm. de largo parecía que estaba envuelta en unas llamas naranjas sin embargo no quemaban ni un poco.

"Si fueras de un tamaño normal saldría contigo."

"No dudo que lo intentarías, lo difícil sería que alguien como yo acepte a alguien como tú."

"Vaya tiene tiempo que no me regresan las bromas."

"Vete acostumbrando."

Ambas reímos sentí como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Se abrió de nuevo la puerta y todas las hadas regresaron al árbol gigantesco.

"Novata regresa."

Acaté la orden y salí del templo.

"Demonios no puedo creer que me hiciera esperar tanto."

"¿esperar tanto?" pregunte inocentemente.

"Te quedaban solo 5 minutos y no lo lograrías."

Tardé 23 horas y 55 minutos dentro, pero para mí no fueron ni 10 minutos pues por alguna razón fue como si creará un vínculo con mi compañera de ahora en adelante… Hinoshin el hada de las llamas naranjas…

* * *

**Y de nuevo aqui yo fregandoles para que lean mi fic :3 les gusto? se que no xD perdón por tardar un poquitin, pero así será de ahora en adelante cada viernes :3 he tenido cosas que hacer y no tengo tanto tiempo :3.**

**Los lugares trate de describirlos lo mejor que pude con mi inexperta escritura pero en parte también esta bien, cada quien puede imaginarselo como le guste más :3 En cuanto a la preciosa Hinoshin, el nombre surgio de la nada se escribio solo practicamente xD no se si tenga significado o no xD las ciudades me apoye de google translate aunque no me fio mucho de el pero vamos no se japones xD**

**Ammmm dejes reviews sobre su opinión y los amaré mil sino pues los amaré pero no mil :3 de nuevo yo y mis quejas, de nuevo nadie opino sobre los nombres de las haditas u,u pero bueno... **

**Agradecimientos a las 3 personas que dejaron review y así :3 en verdad que eso ayuda a la inspiración y a querer seguir en esto :) siento que me fue muy bien en mi primer fic y en este quiero que sea igual :) **

**Creo que eso es todo ._. les daré pastel si cuentan la cantidad de caritas que escribo en cada nota ._. xD que disfruten de su fin de semana bye bye :3 **


	3. La princesa

**Adivinen quién llego con un capitulo antes de lo que había dicho LOL XD bueno chicos aquí esta el capitulo 3 :3 el debut de Mugi :3 el romance empieza en el sig cap :3 no se desesperen :3 igual el fic no se cuantos caps tendrá xDDDD **

******Bueno no se si sea a fuerza pero como veo que muchos lo hacen y yo quiero ser popular :3 Los personajes de K-on no son mios, si los fueran habría muchisimo más yuri :$ lo hago con el único fin de divertirme gracias :) ************Y una cosa más si por alguna razón aparece el nombre de otro personaje de otro anime también los derechos son del respectivo autor, no soy muy bueno con los nombres xDDDD**

* * *

_Mi vida cambio, sin embargo estoy segura que para bien, estoy viviendo los momentos más impresionantes, divertidos y sorprendentes de mi vida, conociendo a las personas más increíbles y extrañas que jamás hubiera pensado, entre ellas la princesa de ojos azules y un pelo rubio tan dorado como el oro y la chica de agua con ojos chocolate y cabello castaño…_

Ha pasado aproximadamente un mes y medio desde el día en que conocí a Hinoshin, he empezado a escribir en este gran libro que me fabrique, todas las aventuras que he tenido para no olvidar ningún momento que me haya pasado.

Muchas cosas han pasado, desde el día en que conocí a mi pequeña compañera de fuego las cosas han estado muy movidas, el método de "elección" del clan fue mucho más sencillo de lo que imagine, se supone que yo ya estaba destinada a entrar a un clan desde que nací.

No lo entendí muy bien pero es algo como lo que paso con mi encuentro con Hinoshin un encuentro predestinado, yo sentí la necesidad de ir ese día como por instinto a estar junto a ella, pero justo ese día, en ese lugar, con esas personas yo estaba destinada a entrar junto a Yuuno y Yui a "The last sigh" El gremio al que pertenece Grandfield (por cierto es el tipo más caradura y estricto del gremio).

Desde ese día Yuuno, Yui y yo hemos empezado una buena amistad, Yui es una chica increíblemente… ¿despistada? Es difícil describirla rápidamente, es como si ella supiera lo mismo o menos que yo de este mundo, pero aprende increíblemente rápido, su compañera Karia es la hada más estricta que conozco es como si contrastara con la personalidad floja de Yui aunque se nota a leguas el cariño que se tienen ambas, a por cierto sus poderes son de agua pero más adelante explicaré algo para que entiendan mejor esto de nuestros poderes.

Yuuno es prácticamente lo contrario a Yui sabe muchísimas cosas, es responsable y por qué no decirlo es apuesto, le calculo alrededor de 16 o 17 años es rubio y de ojos verdes solo un poco más alto que yo sin embargo no es mi tipo, muy estudioso e inteligente pero es "algo" cobarde en los momentos de lucha jajaja su compañera Liardia es muy divertida e increíblemente pequeña es la hada más pequeña que he conocido y muy linda, desprende todo el tiempo un tipo de aura verde como el del color del pasto después de ser mojado por el rocío nocturno. La pequeña se la pasa molestando a Yuuno cuando estudia, deberían de verlos jajaja.

Nosotros tres hemos formado un equipo para realizar misiones para los aldeanos y demás para conseguir oro para pagar el alquiler, libros, armas, armaduras, maestros… Esto de ser caballero no es tan fácil como se puede creer.

No solo es blandir la espada y matar monstruos a lo loco, necesitamos estudiar y practicar arduamente, según lo que nos explicó Grandfield no hay caballero que sea igual a otro, cada quien tiene sus propias habilidades y aptitudes, pero hay cosas de conocimiento general, hay maestros muy divertidos y extravagantes en el clan, como el maestro de magia y el maestro de habilidad con espadas, aunque hay otros como el de conocimiento de criaturas mágicas o el de alquimia que no son nada agradables…

Igual el clan no es algo así como una escuela, se puede aprender de los que son especialistas en ciertas materias, no es un edificio tan grande pero es muy acogedor hay mucha gente muy divertida y que siempre esta animada y otras como Grandfield jajaja.

En fin les contaré el motivo por el que empecé a escribir este libro esto ocurrio hace una semana…

"Waaaa por fin nivel 4, ¿no es emocionante Hinoshin?" le dije mientras me estiraba en mi asiento alado de Yui y Yuuno que estaban comiendo en la barra del clan.

"Bueno parece que poco a poco se te quita lo incompetente." Me contesto mi hada con su típico tono tsundere.

"Owww sé que me amas."

"Lo que tú digas."

"Yuuno por qué tú no me dices cosas así." Le reprocho Liardia

"Digamos que nuestra relación es distinta Liar." Contesto sin inmutarse como siempre Yuuno.

"pequeña Liar-chan no te sientas mal digamos que él es de esos chicos que se quieren hacer los fríos para parecer interesante." Le dijo Yui mientras yo la apoyaba moralmente jajaja.

"Yui y todos los demás deberían dejar de decir tonterías y deberían de ponerse a pensar qué misión tomarán ahora."

"Ahhh pero Karia acabamos de regresar de cumplir la misión de los lagartos esos y estoy muy cansada no podríamos descansar un día." Contesto Yui haciendo un lindo puchero.

"Podríamos descansar si no te gastaras toda la recompensa en comida y mejor compraras libros para estudiar" Ante este comentario todos reímos.

Lo que decía Karia era verdad a Yui no se le daba muy bien la teoría mágica, pero y aunque me duela decirlo es mejor espadachín que yo, cosa contraria a Yuuno que era muy bueno en teoría mágica y todo lo referente a la investigación pero era terrible en el arte de la espada.

Recuerdo que un entrenamiento Yui hizo que Yuuno se pusiera a combatir con ella y lo desarmo en el primer choque de espadas jajajaja.

"Pero Karia tiene razón Yui, deberíamos revisar las misiones y compararlas, hacer una que no sea tan difícil pero que de buena recompensa…" Yuuno empezó su monologo como siempre.

"Maaa a mí me gustaría poder ir a un gran castillo y derrotar un gran dragón y rescatar una princesa como en un cuento de hadas." Dije mientras me imaginaba todo lo que decía…

"¿qué clase de tonterías dices?" me interrumpió mi amada Hinoshin, "para poder derrotar un dragón necesitarías poderes mágicos excepcionales y un gran habilidad. Cosa que no puedo imaginar en ti."

"Además que una misión de ese tipo, encontrar una princesa no sería una misión que pudiéramos aceptar en el nivel 4 de hadas." Me contesto como una sabelotodo linda como siempre Karia.

Las misiones que podemos o no aceptar están en apartados de 5 niveles. Misiones 1-5, 6-10, etc.

"Creo que ambas deberán tragarse sus palabras chicas" Menciono Liardia que miraba el pizarrón de misiones junto a Yuuno.

"¿Por qué lo dices Liar-chan?" menciono Yui acercándose a donde estaba la pequeña hada junto a su compañero.

"Encontrar a la princesa… Misión nivel 1" Leyó Yui en voz alta…

"Debe ser una broma…" comento en voz baja Yuuno.

"Pero mira" Le dije mientras me acercaba a la pizarra. "Incluso hay un dibujo y una descripción de la chica, y la recompensa es de... 50,000 piezas de oro" Comente gritando, "diablos tendríamos que hacer 1000 veces la misión de los malditos lagartos para conseguir todo ese dinero."

"Podríamos comprar todos los libros que necesitamos y armarnos correctamente e incluso sobraría."

"Pero es ridículo, no da ninguna pista encontrarla en algún lugar del mundo no es lo que se dice algo muy fácil." Comento mi pequeña compañera Hinoshin.

Liardia y Kardia asintieron dándole la razón al hada de fuego.

"Tienen razón lo mejor sería tomar la misión pero dedicarnos a otras cosas." Termino por decir Yui.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Comentamos al unísono los 6 miembros del equipo.

En ese momento por la puerta del clan sin más ni más apareció quien menos esperábamos.

"¿Disculpen este es un gremio de caballeros?"

...

"!ES ELLA!" gritaron mis 5 amigos señalandola.

La chica más hermosa que jamás había visto se presentó ante nosotros, Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio que destellaba como el oro más puro y tenía unos ojos azules de un color que envidiaría el cielo de mi antiguo mundo, estaba vestida sencillamente con una túnica blanca y un tipo de boina del mismo color, pero aun así se sentía como si simplemente ella perteneciera a otro tipo de lugar.

"¿soy quién?" pregunto asustada la chica.

Como acto reflejo la tome de la mano y la acerque sin más a la pizarra.

"te buscan princesa... Kotoboki Tsumugi…"

Fin cap. 3

* * *

**Y bueno chicos y chicas ese fue el capítulo 3 amm en esta nota final me gustaría ser más serio que de costumbre, me he dado cuenta de un par de cositas desagradables, no sé si sea debido a mi inmadura edad o a mi personalidad ya que toda la vida he convivido con gente que es mejor que yo en muchos sentidos y eso me ínsita a competir, eso no es del todo malo pero parece que debido a eso me he estado obsesionando un poco sobre eso de los favoritos, reviews y seguidores y eso ya me está produciendo desagrados, ya que escribir para mí que siempre lo he hecho es un método para soltar todo lo que quiero sin ningún tipo de cómo decirlo restricción y últimamente en vez de hacer eso he empezado a pensar formas para conseguir lo que mencione arriba favoritos y esas cosas en vez de lo que de verdad sale de mi corazón, así que creo que sería mejor que me tome unas vacaciones en esto y aclarar mi mente, porque yo vine a fanfiction para expresar en fics lo que yo siento y lo que me gusta bueno creo que eso es todo y perdón de nuevo por lo que escribo en notas, ya saben que soy un poquito cambiante xDD eso es todo no se para cuando el prox capitulo pero espero sea pronto los quiero mil bye bye. Por cierto en el prox capitulo abran curiosidades del autor y del fic :3 sé que a nadie le importa pero bueno xD yo quiero hacerlo xDDDD bye bye :3**


	4. ¡¿una princesa, un caballero!

**NUEVO CAPITULO :3 ya se ya se lo que dije en el otro capitulo pero buah les explico abajo despues del cap. xDDD **

**Aqui el primer capitulo donde hay romance y así todo bonito y hermoso :3 (inserte corazoncitos aquí) xD**

**********Bueno no se si sea a fuerza pero como veo que muchos lo hacen y yo quiero ser popular :3 Los personajes de K-on no son mios, si los fueran habría muchisimo más yuri :$ lo hago con el único fin de divertirme gracias :) ************Y una cosa más si por alguna razón aparece el nombre de otro personaje de otro anime también los derechos son del respectivo autor, no soy muy bueno con los nombres xDDDD**

* * *

¿¡Una princesa, un caballero!?

_La vida puede enseñarnos muchas cosas de muy variadas maneras, así como nos entrega a las personas que te acompañaran el resto de tu vida, también nos da retos que debemos cumplir para ser felices._

Del cap. anterior.

"¿Disculpen este es un gremio de caballeros?"

"!ES ELLA!" gritaron mis 5 amigos.

"¿soy quién?" pregunto asustada la chica.

Como acto reflejo la tome de la mano y la acerque sin más a la pizarra.

"te buscan princesa Kotoboki Tsumugi…"

"Ehhh, amm yo, ahh…" empezó a balbucear la joven princesa que acabábamos de conocer.

"Vamos afuera, Yuuno toma el cartel, Yui avisa que tomamos una misión y que saldremos por un día más o menos." Ambos asintieron, no me gusta ser mandona ni nada por el estilo pero esta situación era especial, Yuuno es mejor que yo pensando planes pero definitivamente algo me decía que esto tenía que resolverlo yo…

"Disculpa, esto es…"

"Ritsu, me llamo Ritsu." La interrumpí mientras le tomaba de la mano y antes de que pudiera contestarme salimos del gremio,

Después de caminar unos 5 minutos nos detuvimos, estaba empezando a anochecer por lo que ambos soles estaban empezando a dejar de brillar dándole un toque entre naranja y rojo al cielo, nos adentramos aunque no mucho en un bosque pues el gremio estaba rodeado de naturaleza para esconder su localización.

"¿Amm ya te puedo soltar?" Me pregunto la princesa un poco sonrojada.

"Ahh lo siento, en verdad disculpa" Le dije mientras le soltaba la mano igual de sonrojada que ella, esto se alejaba por mucho de la situación seria que me esperaba.

Me permití volver a mirarla de pies a cabeza, ahora que por el ajetreo había perdido su boina podía ver completamente su hermoso cabello dorado cayendo por sus hombros haciendo resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules como el agua, su preciosa piel blanca que ahora contrastaba un poco por el ligero rojo coloreado en sus mejillas, yo era un poco más alta que ella pero simplemente era imposible ver el brillo que ella emitía, era definitivamente la chica más preciosa que había conocido.

Sin pensarlo me acerque un poco a ella, pero para mi sorpresa ella no se movió, en serio esto se veía mal se le mirara por donde se le mirara, las 2 solas bajo la luz del atardecer en el bosque, esto parecía una escena romántica más que cualquier otra cosa…

Mi corazón latía un poco más fuerte entre más me le acercaba y sentí como si se me saliera cuando instintivamente tome sus manos y vi como ella se ponía de puntitas de los pies para que nuestras alturas fueran la misma.

"Vaya que ustedes han creado un buen ambiente…"

Como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre mi di un paso hacia atrás…

"Hinoshin, desde cuándo…"

"Eres tonta o qué… soy tu hada todo el tiempo estoy contigo, era obvio que te seguiría ya que no me dijiste que me quedara junto a Yuuno y a Yui."

"Bueno eso es cierto."

"Ahh yo…" Se notaba a leguas que la pobre chica no sabía qué hacer, no la habíamos dejado hablar desde que la vimos e incluso ahora estuvimos en una situación un poco extraña, por así llamarlo.

"Perdona" Le dije sinceramente, "el traerte al bosque y sacarte del gremio es para que nadie te viera por el momento." Mientras yo daba mi explicación regresaron Yui y Yuuno junto a sus hadas.

"Mira por alguna razón alguien está pidiendo una recompensa por ti" le dije mientras le mostraba nuevamente el cartel que pedía recompensa por ella.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la recompensa?" Pregunto Yuuno en un tono no muy amable.

" ! Yuuno ! tranquiliza tu tono de voz y no hagas falsas acusaciones porque si" Le dije severamente.

"Yo… lo siento"

¿Por qué la había defendido así, tan de repente?

"Yo en verdad no sé por qué ella tenga una recompensa por su captura Yuuno, pero no parece que sea una mala persona." Dijo Yui.

"Lo siento creo debería explicar todo…" Dijo secamente Tsumugi.

"Primero que nada, mi nombre es Kotobuki Tsumugi aunque ya deberían conocerlo, la única razón que se me ocurre para que haya una recompensa por mí es que mi padre probablemente la esté ofreciendo, yo escape de casa…"

Todos mirábamos a la chica y yo inconscientemente me prometí a mí misma no juzgarla yo tenía que escucharla, por alguna razón sentí que ella sería una persona importante en mi vida y sin darme cuenta ya le había tomado cariño.

"La razón por la que me fui de mi hogar es que yo soy un caballero." En ese momento una pequeña hada salió de una de las mangas de su túnica, era prácticamente igual de pequeña que Liardia de Yuuno solo que la luz que irradiaba la pequeña era completamente blanca y estaba vestida prácticamente como su compañera con una simple túnica blanca.

"Un gusto conocerlos soy Hikari, Ritsu-sama, por favor cuide de Mugi-sama." En ese momento tanto yo como Tsumugi nos sonrojamos de golpe.

"A qué se refiere Hikari-chan con eso Ricchan" Yui a veces no sé si lo haces a propósito o eres increíblemente inocente.

"Lo dice porque si ustedes no hubiera llegado Ritsu hubiera terminando por hacer suya a la princesa Kotbuki en pleno bosque."

"Pero qué diablos dices Hinoshin" le dije mientras intentaba callarla dándole un golpe, pero como era de esperarse no pude tocarla.

Después de calmarme un poco termine preguntando. "Y qué es lo que piensas hacer Kotobuki-san"

"Ritsu-sama no cree que debería llamarla por su nombre, digo estuvo a punto de besarla." Esa pequeña podía ser buena amiga de Hinoshin.

"Vaya Ritsu-chan, mira que poder atraer a una princesa es un bueno logro."

"Gracias Liar-chan ahora sé que tampoco cuento con tu apoyo."

"Bueno, bueno pero regresando a la pregunta de Ritsu, luego pueden hablar de sus relaciones personales." ¿Yuuno tú también?

"En realidad yo quiero ser un caballero, peor mi padre dice que no debo serlo que es muy peligroso para una princesa, pero yo sé que lo hace porque ya tiene prácticamente toda mi vida planeada… y yo en verdad…" Mugi estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"No te preocupes Mugi… por el momento, creo que deberíamos hablar con Grandfield, ¿no creen chicos?"

"¿Pero por qué?" pregunto Yui con clara inocencia.

"Ella se nos unirá, es obvio…"

"¿Ritsu en serio?" me pregunto la princesa que quería convertirse en caballero.

"Por supuesto."

"Al final terminaron hablándose por sus nombres."

"!HINOSHIN!"

…

"Vale, vale… yo confió en ti Ritsu, pero dime cómo haremos para que los del gremio no se den cuenta de que es una chica que tiene una recompensa."

"Owww que lindo Yuuno confías en mí." Todos rieron en ese momento incluso la pequeña Mugi. "Eso es fácil ahora que quitamos el cartel nadie sabrá que la buscan y mientras no menciones su apellido y nombre entero será suficiente y si quieren podemos arreglarla un poco para que cambie de apariencia."

"En serio me aceptarían."

"Con gusto, soy Yui, Hirasawa Yui." "Y yo soy Karia." Dijo el hada de Yui que claramente se veía emocionada a pesar de que no nos los quiera decir.

"Yui-chan, Karia-chan un gusto." Les dijo con una hermosa sonrisa… espera ¿hermosa? De nuevo… ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?

"Yo soy Yuuno un placer y ella es Liardia" la pequeña hada saludaba afanosamente.

"Bueno mi nombre es Hinoshin, pero con las veces que esta tonta ha gritado mi nombre creo que ya lo sabes."

…

"Tranquila Mugi-chan, Grandfield se verá como un monstruo increíblemente desagradable, pero es buena persona."

"Eso no ayuda mucho Yui." Le reclamo Yuuno.

"Todo saldrá bien si le dices lo que acordamos Mugi, no te preocupes" No sé si fue mi imaginación pero Yuuno nos dio una mirada rápida como tratando de descubrir algo, ese maldito es muy inteligente.

Solo hay 2 personas en el gremio que tienen un tipo de cuarto dentro del gremio, que más bien parece estudio, una de ellas es Grandfield y otra es una persona que aún no conocemos a pesar de que llevamos más de un mes aquí.

"¿Grand-chan estas ahí?" Pregunte mientras tocaba a la puerta.

"Maldita sea que no me llames así, soy tu superior." abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

"vamos tranquilízate, Grand tenemos que hablar." Solo habíamos ido Mugi y yo mientras los demás platicaban en la taberna con los demás del gremio.

"¿qué pasa?, ¿quién es ella?" pregunto mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Mugi.

"De eso quiero hablar cabeza hueca, ¿podemos pasar?"

El solo se retiró hacia dentro de su estudio-cuarto dándonos a entender que podíamos pasar. Dentro había una cantidad inconmensurable de libros y manuscritos raros, solo una cama y un escritorio.

"Disculpe señor mi nombre es Tsumugi y vengo a pedir que me deje entrar al gremio." Le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

"No se entra en un gremio así señorita Tsumugi y tú Ritsu deberías saberlo."

"No lo entiendes Grand ella ya es un caballero."

En ese momento el hada de Mugi salió e igual que Mugi se presentó.

"Mi nombre es Hikari señor Grandfield-sama, un gusto conocerlo."

"Entonces ya eres caballero, ¿por qué no estás en un gremio?" preugnto sencillamente Grandfield.

"El gremio al que se supone iba a entrar es un gremio muy elitista y bueno yo no soy la mejor espadachín que existe, i tampoco rebozo conocimientos mágicos, por lo que fui echada, pero en verdad quiero dedicar mi vida a ser un caballero." Dijo con un tono que denotaba tristeza pero también determinación. Pues lo que había dicho no era del todo mentira.

"Esos malditos elitistas, estoy de acuerdo desde hoy Tsumugi eres parte de nuestro gremio, ven vamos a presentarte a todos y a poner tu nombre en el pizarrón del gremio."

El pizarrón del gremio era especial en cuanto se ponía el nombre de alguien en él era una demostración de la pertenecía de una persona al gremio, además de que mostraba el nivel del hada del caballero, si el más poderoso de nosotros era Grand, pero hasta arriba de la pizarra había un nombre que no tenía nivel de hada, seguramente él era el más poderoso del gremio, el maestro de Grandfield.

"!EY!" Grand grito para llamar la atención. "¡A partir de hoy la joven Tsumugi se une al gremio cuidadla todos." Dijo mientras anotaba el nombre de Mugi en la pizarra su hada era nivel 1 como pensé.

"Mugi-chan, lindo nombre" "Cierto además en verdad eres hermosa." "No lo dudes pequeña."

"Aléjense de ella tarados." Llegue con una patada voladora sobre ellos.

"!¿Qué rayos de pasa Ritsu?!" me gritaron mis amigos del gremio.

"No se le acerquen, he dicho" no pude evitar sonrojarme y girarme a verla, ella en verdad era hermosa y más con ese ligero tono rojo que regularmente obtenían sus mejillas.

"Ohh lo entendemos, perdón no volveremos a intentar quitarte a tu chica Ritsu."

"¿!Ehh?! ella no bueno.. ehh" no pude evitar tartamudear.

"Rayos ahora pareces más tonta que de lo habitual"

"Y tú más molesta que lo regular, ¿no Hinoshin?"

"Espero que nos llevemos bien Mugi-chan, Hikari-chan." Dijo Hinoshin ignorándome.

"Así será"

"Así será"

…

Fin del capitulo 4

* * *

**OLA K ACEN? :D bueno chicos depues de mi periodo de depresión ridicula aqui les traigo otro capitulo equis dé LOL.**

**Les gusto? xD yo amo escribir de Mugi es un personaje tan asdasdadsadas xD :3 en el siguiente cap. el debut de Azu-nyan :3 como sabrán el personaje principal es Ritsu, pero la que le sige en cuanto protagonismo es Yui :3**

**It's time to curiosidades del fic y autor LOL no se ingles dejenme .-. xD **

**Primero, si han leido mi otro fic :3 sabrán que yo me inspire en el fic de azucar para la gatita para escribir, acaban de subir el último capitulo y de nuevo Azusa me hizo enojar -_- así que no se enojen o sorprendan si hago sufrir a Azusa en mi fic -_- xD**

**Segundo, como se abran dado cuenta soy medio cambiante en mis estados de animo xDDD esto se edbe a varias cuestiones personales o cosas así xD, pero quiero que sepan que amo escribir así que lo seguiré haciendo no se preocupen (se que les vale pero bueh xD )**

**Tercero, mi forma de elegir el nombre de los personajes es usar google traductor y escribir algo como por ejemplo a Hinoshin, puse hada de fuego o algo así xD y lo traduje a japones y le puse para que lo dijera en japones y como sonaba(lo que yo entendía xD) lo ponía como nombre LOL.**

**cuarto, mi pareja favorita al principio era Yui-Azusa, pero poco a poco se esta transformando en Ritsu-Mugi y Azusa arghh no se por qué pero quiero que sufra por hacer sufrir a mi Yui T-T XD.**

**quinto, a mi hermna igual le gusta el anime y leer pero me deprimi cuando leyo mi fic y me dijo que no le gusto u,u pero si no hubiera sido por eso no subo el fic aqui a fanfiction así que si les gusto agradezcanselo a mi hermana xDDDD **

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy :# espero les gusto, si les gusto denle a favorits y follow y se harán inmortales LOL XD dejes review, no tiene que ser super largo -_- con me gusto es suficiente xD. **

**Ah lo olvidaba a partir de ahora empezaré a describir peleas, pero no soy muy bueno en eso, si hay alguien que guste ayudarme, podrá leer el capitulo antes y darme ideas para describir mejor las batallas, dense una vuelta por mi perfil del fic y entren a mi face manden solicitud o mensaje y así :3 digo si quieren :3**

**Otra cosita más alguien quiere ir a ver a megadeth y black sabbath con migo? :( mi novia me dejo xDDDD nos vemos bye bye :3 XD gracias a los que dejan reviews y así :P bye bye **


End file.
